goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman Calls Lieutenant Griswald the N-word, Gives Him a Nosebleed and Gets Grounded
At the village, Gelman had a naughty plan. Gelman: I'm going to call Gus's dad the n-word! Hahahahahahahaha! I'm going to Gus's house right now! Gelman went off to Gus Griswald's house, and then he reached it, and he confronted Lieutenant Griswald. Gelman: Hey, Lieutenant Griswald! Lieutenant Griswald: (angrily) Gelman, what do you want for me now? Gelman: Hey, Lieutenant Griswald - the stupid U.S. Army Officer! You're such a n*****! Lieutenant Griswald was offended. Lieutenant Griswald: Hey! Don't be rude to me! And don't say the n-word to me! You're rude! You know this disorderly kind of is strictly against Griswald policy! Gelman: Shut the f*** up, you stupid n*****! Lieutenant Griswald: Gelman, stop this right now! You're so rude! Gelman: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid n*****! Lieutenant Griswald: Gelman, if you insult me one more time, I shall call your parents! Gelman: Why don't you get the f*** out of here, you idiotic n*****! Lieutenant Griswald got very angry and lost his temper at Gelman, who was horrified. Lieutenant Griswald: (Professor voice) You know that?! That's it, I've had enough of your rude behaviour! That disorderly kind of is strictly against Griswald policy! Go home right now while I call your parents! Gelman turned rude again. Gelman: No! I'm going to give you a nosebleed! Gelman punched Lieutenant Griswald on a nose by giving him a nosebleed. Lieutenant Griswald: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! My nose is bleeding! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Suddenly, Gus Griswald came out of the house, and walked up to his dad. Gus: Pop, are you alright? Lieutenant Griswald: No, your enemy Gelman just called me the n-word and then gave me a nosebleed. Gus was shocked. Gus: He did what?! Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll have a word with Gelman. Gus glared to Gelman, and he was extremely angry with Gelman. Gus: (in Kidaroo voice) Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Gelman, how dare you call my dad the n-word and giveb him a nosebleed?! You know it's very naughty! You could get caught by the MPs! You know calling the U.S. Army Officer is a federal offence, and giving the U.S. Army Officer a nosebleed is a very bad thing to do that! Now my dad has to go to the hospital, because of you! That's it, go home while I call your parents! Gelman went home in disgrace, crying. Gelman: Nononononononononononononononononononononono! Gus began to phone Gelman's parents. Gus: Hello, Gelman's parents! Your son Gelman just called my dad the n-word and gave him a nosebleed! Can you please ground him? Great! Thank you! Bye! Gus put down his phone. Gus: It's okay, pop. Gelman won't cause trouble for you ever again. Lieutenant Griswald: Madge, come quick, please! Then Madge Griswald came. Madge: What's the matter, Grayson? Lieutenant Griswald: Gelman just called me the n-word and gave me a nosebleed. I feel hurt. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Madge: Oh no! This is terrible! I'll tell his parents about this! Back home, Gelman's parents were furious with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you insult Lieutenant Griswald and call him the n-word and give me a nosebleed? You should know that calling anyone by the n-word is naughty, and giving the U.S. Army Officer a nosebleed is a bad thing to do that. Gelman's mum: Now Lieutenant Griswald has to go to the hospital, thanks to you! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! Gelman's dad: Go to your room right now! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Gelman Dallas (or Wiseguy) as Lieutenant Griswald Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Allison as Madge Griswald Simon as Gelman's dad Belle as Gelman's mum Professor as Lieutenant Griswald's angry voice Kidaroo as Gus's angry voice Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff